Cause of my tears
by Chickee1
Summary: SONGFIC: calleigh looks at the cause of her tears


Title: Cause of my tears  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Summary: Calleigh reflects the causes of her tears over the past few months  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that takes an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: It's been a while since I've written..and I was listening to this song and the idea came up. The song is 'Teardrops on my guitar; by Taylor Swift. However I did change the name in the song...since it's suppose to be Calleigh singing.

Being born in Louisiana and not wanting to hear her parents fighting all the time, Calliegh learned to drown her sorrows in playing

music. By the time she hit high school she wasn't too bad at playing the guitar and in fact she became the lead guitarist and singer in a

small band her and some friends had. But when it came time to grew up, Calleigh placed her music days behind her to concentrate on

her career with ballistics.

That was until, her career became apart of her new sorrows. When Calleigh moved to Miami because they needed a Ballistics

Expert, she jumped at the opportunity. It was there in Miami that her and her boss Lt. Horatio Caine became close. Both had been

there for each other through their ups and downs. It was apparent that they were more than friends when close friend of theirs and

member on their team was killed in the line of duty. Tim Speedle, was shot and killed in front of Horatio. They had hugged for what

had seemed like a lifetime in the locker room whilst Horatio was cleaning out Tim's locker. Horatio never fully recovered from that day

and Calleigh didn't know what she could do or say to help it. Since that day, neither had been the same. They began drifting apart...so

far apart that they didn't know who one another was anymore.

It'd been a few months since Calleigh found out about Horatio and Eric's sister Marisol. She has suspected that they were close, aft

er he helped her when she was in trouble for possession, and than when she was attack at the spa. But when Eric told her that Horatio

had asked for Marisol's hand in marriage, she knew that the relationship they once shared would never be the same.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Calliegh sobbed as she took a seat beside Alex.

"Honey, you know Horatio, he likes to keep his private life private" answered Alex as she handed Calleigh a box of tissues.

"We were close once...but when Speed died I don't know".

"Calleigh, sweetie Horatio has been trying to move on..maybe its about time you do the same".

With hearing that Calleigh rose from her seat and left. 'I hope that one day you'll be able to move on' whispered Alex as she headed back to the morgue.

"Hey Cal, do you wanna come out for a drink with us tonight?" called Ryan as he and Natalia walked up to her.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to head home" she answered.

"Ryan do you want to give us a second..girl talk", Natalia said as she headed towards the empty lab with Calleigh.

"How are you doing?" asked Natalia.

Looking strangely at her, Calleigh smiled "I'm doing fine, why do you ask?".

"The tears in your eyes. I'm assuming I know the cause of those tears as well. I know that Eric is taking the news of his sister and

Horatio a little hard, but you".

"I'm just trying to let it all sink in that's all" answered Calleigh.

"Okay. I know we're not the best of friends, but I'm here if you need an ear to talk to". With that said, Natalia headed out the door to meet Ryan.

Once home, Calleigh stripped down into her sweats. As she sat on the couch holding her glass of red wine she noticed a figure in

the corner. 'When was the last time I used you' she said as she rose from the couch and headed into the corner. Picking up the object

and holding it in her hands Calleigh smiled. 'My guitar' she whispered. As she leaned back Calleigh placed her fingers on the strings

and began to play.

Horatio looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

'_How concerned should I be about you' asked Horatio as _

_he watched Calleigh walk to him. _

'_I'm fine' she said. 'You sure'? 'Yeah'_

Horatio talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

'_If the news gets hold of this it'll look like there's blood on your hands and we know it's not true' Stetler had placed him in a holding cell as a suspect in a case._

'_But there is blood on my hands'_

'_That's why you asked me to bring the kit' I said as I smiled. He has his ways of making me smile, which helps me realize each day why I love him._

Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

'_You saved me' he had said to me, when I found him in the locker room. _

'_I wanted you to see this before I gave it to Stetler. Do you want me to help you with Tim's things'? As much as I didn't want to empty Tim's locker, I also didn't want either of us to be alone at the moment._

'_No thank you'_

'_Hey, You hang in there'_ _It was the hug that felt like a lifetime. I wish he had never let me go. Because it was that day that he let me go, he let me go for good._

Horatio walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

'_Where are you?' I asked as I continued to watch the monitors. _

'_Im walking towards the bathroom'_

'_Okay I don't see you, I don't see you. Hello Handsome'. It slips out of my mouth, but I don't recover. I smile as I see him as he can't see me._

[Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Horatio looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

As Calleigh finished the song, a tear rolled down her cheek, 'Oh Horatio...how can I tell you how I feel when your in love with

someone else' she whispers as she places her guitar down beside her. 'After all this time, I should've known that one day it would

happen. The causes of my tears before were my parents. Now the cause of my tears, are you'.

As Calleigh laid down on the couch she stared at the picture sitting next to her. A small smile came across her face as she looked at

her and Horatio standing beside on another. 'All I can do now is dream...dream that the cause of my tears will never cause anyone else

tears', she whispered as she wiped her tears away and closed her eyes. Dreaming a dream, that will only ever remain a dream.

**I know it's been awhile. But I love this song, and had been thinking of going a short story for CSI Miami. Hope you enjoyed it. PLease R/R**


End file.
